Why me?
by anime-fanatic-17
Summary: Kilanath finds herself in one of the most confusing time ever. Blade is the one who comes to her rescue but he treats her like a prisoner. Deacon is expecting her to finish the job she promised before Blade tries to wipe out his entire gang. Please R&R i
1. Chapter 1

Blade: Another story

So...here's a new Blade fic..please R&R. Especially if you read it.

* * *

Near by, the city streets roared with activity. People walked the streets searching for unknown while others remained in the shadows watching. Some even lured people into the dark and sucked their living essence... vampires. Vampires stalked the earth years ago and now they continue to do so, desperately trying to take over this world. Many stand aside and watch, others ignore their existence, but one lives for the challenge...his name is Blade. 

To Blade, the vampires definitely existed. They just stuck out a little more to him, so instead of letting them drive out the humans he decided to make it a career. Sometimes it got really tough and others were just too easy but this time it wouldn't be so easy. He'd really have to work at this one, but not alone. This first started just after he thought he'd defeated Frost, some girl was there as Frost's prisoner. Well, Blade didn't fully understand right away but instead he decided to see what the story was this time. So, of course he saved her and let her stay with him and the new and wholesome Whistler. Her name turned out to be unknown so Blade continued to call her, her desired name... Kilanath. Blade took it upon himself, on his and on Whistler's behalf to help take care of her. Who would have known she'd cause so much trouble...after all she's was just a kid. Here's their tale:

" Tell me where it is Kilanath" Frost snapped at her sharply, showing his pearly fangs.

Nothing but silence came from the stooped figure kneeling on the floor. Frost kneed her in the gut and smiled as she keeled over mourning her bruised ribs. Blood trickled down out of a cut in her side from Frost's sharp boots. She winced as she attempted to move, her ribs ached with a stabbing pain.

" Let's try this again" Frost paced "I ask a question. You answer it"

Again he asked her where the anonymous man was and again no reply. Just as he was about to kick her in the face she mumbled a small "please...s-stop".

Frost kneeled next to her and stared at her emotionless features. " Are you going to give me an answer "?

Yet again she refused to answer.

Waiting in the silence, Frost chewed thoughtfully on his lip. A ringing sound came from Frost's pocket; his platinum silver beeper radiated light and continued ringing. Frost pressed one of its many buttons and the ringing stopped.

" Don't move Bitch...I'll be back" Frost mumbled " Do I have to do everything myself" as he left the room.

Kilanath had a better chance now to observe her surroundings. She was always taught to mind her surroundings, even when in prison or in your own home.

She'd apparently been here before and this time for something other then theft of Frost's supplies that he sends with his little 'blood boys'. This time was the same as always. She got caught, brought to Frost's place, beat up, questioned and beat up some more. Then he'd make her do him a favor which usually meant to finish off the job that was assigned to the guy she killed. Get paid and dropped off in the middle of nowhere. Last time she got dropped off right by the police station, which Frost pretty much owned. Anyway, she heard Frost stomping back towards the room but instead he stopped in front of the room and started incessantly yelling.

" GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE NOW, BEFORE HE BLOWS ANOTHER HOLE IN THE WALL, YOU IDIOTS, GO THAT WAY DOWN THE STAIRS, I'M SURROUNDED BY CHALLENGED PEOPLE"

The idiots he was referring to just stared at him shockingly and only replied " Sorry boss" over and over again. Every time he corrected them they replied with a "Sorry boss" and they'd all continue doing their job. One specific guy leaned up against the wall and laughed 'incessantly'.

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWNSTAIRS AND HELP THEM" Frost threw his hands up in the air and made fists. He gritted his teeth and growled.

Kilanath laughed through a closed mouth and smiled. Nothing ever got done right when it came to those idiots he called his workmen. But I suppose he was used to it. Frost came into the room finally, after a moment of sheer fury. He walked quick-paced and perfectionately. He grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her off the floor, and half dragged her across the room.

" Come on sweetheart, we gotta move " Frost seemed almost completely happy and yet infuriated at the same time.

Kilanath let him drag her through a few hallways and out some doors to a parking lot in the back of his building. There, waited a limo, a BMW, and a Mercedes. Frost yanked the door open and hurriedly pushed her in and then got in next to her. It was quite a nice limo only the champagne was replaced with blood packets and the phone was replaced with a surveillance system, which made it look dumb.

Frost shouted orders to the driver and the driver pulled the stick into drive then was about to push the gas when a large black car pulled out of nowhere. It had tinted windows and was brand new looking, it roared its engines and sped towards us in the limo. Frost grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and fled from the car just before the black car hit the limo. The car didn't just hit it; it hit the limo so fast that its front end reared up on top of the windshield. Then he reversed and the car came off the limo and turned towards the other two, two large missile looking things shot out of a space next to each headlight and blew up the Mercedes and BMW. Car pieces littered the lot and flaming junks came falling from above. Frost didn't waste a moment of time and ran from the scene, heading towards the building we had just come out of except he turned off into an alley. He moved his hold to my upper arm and gripped it rather tightly before racing off. Even though we were running pretty fast I could still hear the roaring engine and after we made another turn the car was waiting for us at the end of the alley. Frost pulled a phone out of his pocket and yanked it open; he pushed a few numbers and then shut the phone. A few moments' later two guys with crotch rockets came speeding from behind us. They came to a skidding halt and Frost jumped on with one guy and the second guy threw her in front of him on the bike to make sure she didn't try to get away. Then both drivers zipped off down some more alleys and narrow driving streets between buildings. When they looked back they didn't see the car and they didn't see any sign of it anywhere. The one driver stared behind him to see if anyone was going to follow them and as soon as he turned around a tall man in a black trench coat with a long sword came from a fire escape above and spliced him in the back. Kilanath was still holding on and she tried to get control of the bike before crashing, she succeeded and decided this was her chance to get away. She looked back quickly and saw Frost get away and the tall guy killed the driver, took his bike, and came after her. Kilanath whipped around and twisted the handle some more to go faster. The air whipped her long hair like a cape behind her, and lashed at her face. Kilanath's bike wobbled a little. She wasn't very good at driving a crotch rocket, let alone a motorbike. Another turn came up and she slid a little as she made the sharp turn. No matter how fast she went Blade was right behind her and he was started to catch up. Kilanath panicked, her heart raced, sweat trickled down the side of her face and mixed with the dried blood where Frost had kicked her. She glanced back behind her and Blade wasn't there. That made her heart skip a beat and she took in a deep breath. He couldn't be seen but she could still hear the bike's engine roaring with speed. Then, it stopped. And she could only hear the humming of her own bike. When she turned around, Blade was standing at the end of the dead ended alley. His sword's tip touched the ground and he made a semi circle, ready for action.

" Oh shit " Kilanath whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Why me: chapter 2

**Author**: thanx for being so patient. R&R please and if you do or don't like it try another of my fics. Thanx again.

* * *

**Before: **When she turned around, Blade was standing at the end of the dead ended alley. His sword's tip touched the ground and he made a semi circle, ready for action. 

" Oh shit " Kilanath whispered to herself.

* * *

Blade stood still holding the sword to the ground unmoving. It was then that she realized she was going to fast to slow down in time not to hit him if he didn't move or turn around. She had to go head on or jump off. Kilanath weighed her chances and took the choice that was best. She jumped. As soon as Kilanath had leapt from the bike, Blade jumped up and collided with her in the air. The bike swerved and tipped and slammed into the wall, a few moments later it blew up. The fire danced on the now destroyed bike and Kilanath kept her eyes locked on it even though Blade was standing over her. Kilanath looked at him and watched, as he looked her over with a 'holy crap' kind of look. He grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her off the ground. He whipped her around and pushed her hair out of the way to see the back of her neck and he did it kind of rough, which made Kilanath struggle against him. Then he started walking with her arm in hand and she awkwardly followed not knowing what lay ahead for her. 

After he tossed her in the back seat of his car he got in and flew down the street as fast as possible so when he turned she got flung from one side of the car to the other. Through the tinted windows she couldn't really tell where she was being taken but she didn't much care, anywhere was better than with Frost. When they got the destination she noticed that it was a large warehouse near some railroad tracks. He pulled up into the warehouse and past a gate into a spot, which looked like a parking space but surrounded by shelves and boxes. 'Looks like spring cleaning went well' she thought. Blade got out of the car and slammed it shut then walked up to some old guy sitting near a desk.' great' she thought' could this get any better'. Before she knew it Blade opened the door nicely this time and held it open, slowly Kilanath got out and when she did he slammed it so fast she almost lost her fingers and then he gave her a nasty glare which she returned. He walked over to the old man, the two of them seemed to be talking about something and there was some kind of disagreement because the old man walked away and Blade slammed his fist on the desk.' There sure is a lot of slamming going on, temperamental'. Blade came back over to her and for the first time since she'd run into him he said something:

" You can stay for a while your room is right there" he jutted his thumb towards a door at the top of some stairs.

" No bathroom?" her words full of sarcasm. Blade looked pissed and he then he replied:

" That's upstairs now get up there and be quiet" He stormed off in the direction the old man went.

" Ass" she said almost to herself. Then she went upstairs.

The room wasn't all that bad, she closed the door, and it was decent size with a desk a bed and another door. 'Well what do ya know, the bathroom'? She went into the bathroom. It was even better. There was a full bathtub/shower, a sink, a mirror/cabinet and well that was all. It seemed like everything was completely un-lived in but it was cleaner than any hotel. She flopped on the bed. She pulled off her black warrior boots and then got up from the bed, walking to the bathroom she pulled off her clothes piece by piece. The shower had hot water and she used it to her advantage, when she got out the entire bathroom was full of steam. She wiped off the mirror and looked at herself and finally got a good look at the damage. There wasa really small cut on her cheek, which she fingered gingerly, then she looked her side, which was bruised and still hurt like hell but the hot water had helped. After a while she put her bra and underwear on then wrapped a towel around her waist since her ribs were too tender. Now out of the bathroom there was Blade and Whistler standing around in her new room and they looked at her rather shocked. She walked over and grabbed her pants from the floor then pulled those on.

"Better?" she said sarcastically.

" Come on downstairs so I can have a look at that" Whistler gestured for her to go downstairs and she followed. Blade was behind her and his eyebrows raised he smiled.

Downstairs Whistler had her sit on some sort of a medical table and she sat down but winced when she leaned over. Whistler made her lay down and she lay there casually as ever though she had no shirt on. First he looked over the cut on her face but said something about it not being serious and not to worry. Then when he looked at bruised ribs he gave her as serious look and shook his head. He waved at Blade and he came over to the table.

" Hold her"

"What?" She yelled. She wasn't sure what they were going to do which made her scared.

"Got it" Blade replied and put one hand on her lower stomach and the other on her shoulder. His hands were cold and she shivered a little. Then she struggled under his firm grip and didn't get anywhere except Blade pushed down on her harder. Whistler came over and placed his hands on either side of her bruised ribs then gave her another look.

" You ready?" he asked.

" Ready for what?" she yelled. Then she got her answer.

Whistler slammed on her ribs and she felt them crack back into place before she screamed bloody murder.

"FUCK" she yelled. She felt tears in her eyes as pain swelled up and ran through her body. Then she fell unconscious.

Blade laughed.

(Later)

Kilanath woke up on her bed in the new room and her ribs felt a little numb. She was all wrapped up where her ribs had been broken. She felt really tired but she got up anyway. She still didn't have a shirt on but it made no difference. Kilanath came down the stairs clinging to the railing helplessly andshe bumped into Blade at the bottom of the stairs. It was hard getting around him at first because her body was kind of numb but she managed to get back to the medical table where the old guy was sitting working on something.

" Feeling any better?" he asked. She didn't answer.

" The name's Whistler"

" Great" Kilanath finally said.

" So Kilanath is what you want to be called eh? Don't you have a real name?" Kilanath laughed.

"None of your business old man and I could care less if you called me Dora the fuckin' explorer" Kilanath leaned slowly against the table and sighed. Whistler laughed.

" You're so sarcastic it's funny" he said" I gave you some stuff so you wouldn't be in any pain"

" Gee thanks" She got another laugh out of Whistler.

" So Whistler huh?" she said laughing herself.

" Call me anything you want little girl I could care less" he smiled.

" Well same here just don't call me little girl, you're smarter than that. And I know you can come up with something better" Then Kilanath took a look at what he was doing. He was trying to fix a small ear device and a small radio, which she assumed Blade probably busted up.

She pushed him aside andtook some of the tools next to him and started moving this and that then putting it all back together. Whistler had a weird look on his face then he pushed a couple buttons and tested it, it worked perfectly.

" Looks like you're smarter than you let on kid, I guess you'll be useful after all"

" What do you me-mean by that?" she asked without sarcasm.

" You okay?"

" I-I don't know, I just feel tired" She rubbed her eyes.

" Blade!" he yelled. Kilanath suddenly realized Whistler was holding onto her arm keeping her from collapsing on the floor. Blade came running. The two of them faded from her vision and she went unconscious again and that's when she felt her ribs flame in pain. Again.

Again Kilanath woke up on her bed only this time Whistler and Blade were hovering over he.

" Sorry kid it looks like you're gonna be stuck here for a while"

"What?"

" You've got some serious damage kid and you'll have some explaining to do later, but for now this is Blade and he's going to be here and if you need anything he'll get it" While he said the last bit him and Blade glared at each other. Whistler left the room laughing.

" Don't be getting any ideas kid"

" Whatever Blade" she said smiling " Just don't be getting any ideas either" then she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

WHY ME?

**Lucy you got some explainin' to do**

The day turned out to be hot, humid and mind boggeling. The thermometer read 99 and the indoor temperature was 85, fans were blowing everywhere and yet it wouldn't cool down in the warehouse. Kilanath's room, where she stayed, was like winter even though she was upstairs with no fans and one window. She sat on her bed bored as ever reading a book that she'd found in the desk. It was called 'Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause'. Out of 360 some pages she had already gotten to the 90 something pages and while she read she daydreamed of being in the book, having a family, and certainly looking as good as the main character did. While she daydreamed someone unwanted opened her door and walked in.

"Here's your drink you asked for" Blade held out a large bottle labeled Mocha Frappicino.

"Thanks Blade" Kilanath set down her book and took the bottle. Blade quickly left the room and the sound of him stomping down the stairs made her smile. Kilanath returned to her book.

The day went slowly and after she finished the book she had nothing to do except help Whistler downstairs. It was easy work, things she fixed in a flash but after she finished one thing he'd hand her something else until there was nothing he could find for her to fix. Night finally came and Kilanath grew restless. She decided to look for Blade and see if he would take her to get her things from her home. Kilanath found him sitting in a chair playing around with his sword.

"Blade?" Kilanath asked.

"What?"

"Could you possibly take me home so I can get my things?"

"You're in no condition to go anywhere" Whistler cut in.

"Please, Blade will be with me. I just need to move all of my stuff here." She pleaded.

"Take her Blade." And Whistler turned to walk away.

"What?" he looked up form his sword.

"Take her to her house and get all of her stuff then bring it here" Whistler said then quickly left to go tinker with something.

Kilanath smiled and slowly walked to the car, Blade took bigger strides and got there first.

"Hurry up" He complained. She got to the door and got in.

The ride was surprisingly quick and Kilanath hurried to get out of the car and inside her apartment building. She rushed in and impatiently pressed the button for the elevator several times until its doors opened. She pushed 3 and arrived on her floor a few moments later, her door was two doors down and across from the elevator. Blade walked behind her while she took it easy getting to her door and only to find it broken open. Blade pushed her aside and went in first, he found nothing. Kilanath rushed in and looked to make sure nothing was harmed in any way and to make sure nothing was stolen. After a thorough observation of the apartment Kilanath packed up all of her things and had Blade take them to the car while she checked for anything else. Kilanath waited until he took the last load into the elevator beforegoing to her empty bedroom where she pulled a small box out from under the mattess. A tiny cigar box with nothing but a name on it naming the brand from which the cigar came. Inside were her treasures, a few things she held ever so dearly to her heart, Kilanath took it and left to go tothe elevator where she found a rather unexpected and unwanted guest. Deacon.

"You know that you have stairs in this building?" he said smiling. Kilanath seethed and kept the box hidden behind her back.

"But of course the elevator is quicker and less troublesome" He continued to talk "You movin' out?" Deacon put himself between the elevator and Kilanath then brought himself closer and they were face to face. "You can't run or hide anywhere that I won't find you. I'll drag you back everytime just I have done already so many times. You belong to me!"

"I belong to no one and I do not take kindly to threats from low life, half breed blood suckers like you" she spat. Deacon fumed while he stared her down but she didn't back down. The elevator hummed as it came up to her floor and Deacon grabbed her by the throat. "Don't forget, we have a bargain. I'll be seeing you soon!" Then he was gone, like the wind. Blade came walking out of the elevator.

"Are you coming?" he was being much nicer than before. Kilanath looked at him with a sad look, she strained to keep the tears from falling but the tears won. She hid her face behind her hair and got in the elevator and returned to the car. On the way back to the warehouse she didn't say or word or even take her eyes away from the window. Blade was worried a little but didn't think about it until he got back to Whistler. Back at the warehouse he brought all of her things upstairs and while she rearranged her room he talked to Whistler.

"Something had to have happened in that little window of time that you weren't watching her" Whistler said. "You know that apartment buildings have stairs too, someone could have gone up the stairs and you wouldn't have even noticed". Blade decided to ask Kilanath about it, he walked up her stairs and into her room. In such a short time she had turned the room into her own and everything was neatly placed somewhere, boxes and bags were gone and everything was renewed to a state she found fit for herself. She was on her bedrummaging througha pile of papers and a stack of binders. Blade changed his mind and decided not to bother her, he had seen her happy, smiling and enjoying he own company and he didn't want to ruin that for her.

Kilanath looked up from her papers and listened for him to go down the stairs, a few minutes later he did and she jumped off her bed. In her already organized dresser she pulled out a black leather zip up jacket and threw it on over her tank top. She pulled a small ring with a few keys on it out of her treasure box and went to her small window. Outside of the window was a staircase in case of a fire. She unhooked the links of the window and pushed it open then put a meter stick in the sill to hold the window open. Kilanath threw a leg over and then another and dropped onto the stairs then ran down them as fast and as quiet as possible. She'd reached the botom in a reasonable amount of time and ran across the railroad tracks to where there was somewhat of a road and she continued to run. She made it to a storage warehouse down the road from Blade's warehouse, a little over 7 miles. Kilanath followed the sidewalk to garage 6-lots 1243-1354. She used one of the keys to get in then a couple lots down she used another key and opened the door. Inside were 3 croch rockets and a bunch of boxes. She jumped on the blackcroch rocketand started it up then pulled out and onto the road. Instead of turning right to get back to the warehouse she went left back into the city.

Somewhere near her old apartment she went into a store and bought a few things that she need like shampoo, conditioner, etc and then she stopped at a fast food place and picked up some chinese for her and the other two. After she'd made sure everything was secure in the tiny space under her seat then drove back to Blade's warehouse. At the warehouse she pulled her bike up under the stairs and climbed up and back ino her room. She pulled off her jacket and then ran down the stairs and back outside to retrieve her bike and she hid it in the side garage which was only on the other side of the huge line of shelves. And Kilanath then returned to her room and began shuffling through her binders and papers again. She smiled. SUddenly Blade came into her room huffing and puffing.

"Kid, you've got some explaining to do!"

* * *

So what did you think? Please R&R! I'll post another chapter as soon as I get some reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Why me? Chapter 4

"Explaining? Whatever do I need to explain?" She smiled, eyes closed as she clearly over exaggerated the smiled.

"Gee let me think. A croch rocket is parked in the side garage, you disappeared for almost an hour, and theres greasy chinese on the table".

"The chinese is for you and Whistler, the bike is mine and I was gone for 48 minutes" She said as she looked at her watch. Blade just looked at her, his face was unreadable because he was wearing his sunglasses. He didn't say anything. So she sighed and continued. " I went to my storehouse and got my bike then I went and got some necessities and food. I didn't want to be selfish so I got some extra for you guys"

"I don't eat chinese"

"Then don't eat it". Blade grumbled. Kilanath had won the battle.

"By the way" He said as he was leaving "Whistler's messin' with your bike". Kilanath jumped off the bed and flew down the stairs. Blade smiled, he'd won.

Later that night Kilanath was working on some stuff for Whistler, Blade was tinkering with his car, and Whistler was eating the chinese. Kilanath put down a tiny tin looking box with wires flying in every direction on the counter she was working at and rubbed her hands with a rag. She'd changed into work clothes, or her version of work clothes. A black sports bra, big baggy blue jeans and her hair pulled back in a flare-ish bun. She walked over to the table where Whistler was, rubbing her stomach as she walked. Whistler looked up and watched her, as she passed the table she picked up a big piece of beef from the beef lo-mein and gulped it down. Whistler tried to poke her hand with a fork as she was reaching in for it, she laughed. She opened the fridge and pulled out a tall can of the Monster Khaos energy drink and popped it open then took a swig.

"You alright kid?"

"Yeah, my ribs hurt just a little"

"Want some loritab?" He asked.

"I'll survive"

"Just be careful not to over work yourself".

"Oh please. I've got my work cut out for me" She waved a hand. Whistler smiled and returned to chowing on his chinese food.

Blade came tromping over loudly and as soon as he entered the kitchen boundary Kilanath left and went back to work. Whistler laughed and Blade shrugged it off. Back in her room after finishing her last assignment, she went into her bathroom to take a shower. She turned and closed the door behind her and locked it but soon regretted it. Sitting on the edge of the tub was Deacon. He smiled, he was sitting with his on leg over the over like a girl would do. He was wearing a black open chested shirt and tight black leather pants plus some new shiny and rather spiffy looking shoes. He uncrossed his legs and stood up still smiling, the I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She hissed.

"Is that any way to greet the man who is on control of your life" Deacon crossed his arms behind him and paced in front of her.

"You don't control my life. I do"

"Oh but I do. I was extremely surprised or rather just surprised when I ound out that you were here. With Blade. I decided why not pay a little visit. No harm done to Blade or the old cripple. I just wanted to talk to my favorite, sexy, errand girl" Deacon said with a smile. He leaned in and smelled her hair and smiled again.

"I'm not your errand girl anymore" She pushed him away, unlike usual he didn't fight or push back instead he backed off a little and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"In exactly 4 days I am going to become the most powerful vampire on earth. And in order to do so I need that little favor from you" He took his hands out of his pockets and put them on her shoulders from behnd her and leaned in so they were side of face to side of face. Again she pushed him away.

"I don't owe you anything"

"Now Kiki please don't make me force this upon you. You remember what happened last time" He smiled evilly. Her face turned from pissed off to pissed off and sad, tears welled up in her eyes.

"There's nothing left for you to take from me" A tear slid down her cheek. Deacon wiped it away and licked his finger.

"Your life?" He made it a question.

"Go ahead, anything's better than you"

"Kiki" He sounded more serious.

"Don't call me that!"

"That's what your sister used to call yo-" Kilanath slapped him.

"Shut up!" She started to tremble. Deacon moved his jaw a little and rubbed the side of his face. But again he smiled at her.

"If you help me I swear that I will leave you alone. Forever." He held a hand over his heart.

"You have nothng to swear on"

"My heart of course"

"You don't have one." Deacon laughed at this.

"On my life. Should I ever come near you again after you help me you can kill me simple as that."

"If I do help you I'll kill you anyway."

"Ok my love" Deacon looked at her, affection in his eyes.

"I am not your love"

"You do not have to love someone to be their love. As long as they love you, you are their love"

"You don't love me. You just like to use me."

"It may seem that way but everything I do is for you." Deacon moved to the bathroom door and opened it. She followed him out into her room. Deacon went to the window and was climbing out. He held out a hand to her. In his eyes he, for the first time ever, had love and concern in his eyes. His cold blooded heart wasn't completely empty. "Goodbye my love. I love you."

Kilanath crossed her arms and looked away. When she loked back his hand was at his side and he looked actually hurt, someone, her, had actually emotionally stabbed him in what little bit of heart he had. Deacon hopped out the window and it closed silent as a grave. Kilanath opened it and peered out, no one, nothing. Kilanath closed her window and walked to her door to go downstairs. She opened the door and had to look up to see what or really who was standing there. Blade.


	5. Chapter 5

Why me?

Author: thanx for readin'

* * *

Before: 

"It may seem that way but everything I do is for you." Deacon moved to the bathroom door and opened it. She followed him out into her room. Deacon went to the window and was climbing out. He held out a hand to her. In his eyes he, for the first time ever, had love and concern in his eyes. His cold blooded heart wasn't completely empty. "Goodbye my love. I love you."

Kilanath crossed her arms and looked away. When she looked back his hand was at his side and he looked actually hurt, someone, her, had actually emotionally stabbed him in what little bit of heart he had. Deacon hopped out the window and it closed silent as a grave. Kilanath opened it and peered out, no one, nothing. Kilanath closed her window and walked to her door to go downstairs. She opened the door and had to look up to see what or really who was standing there. Blade.

* * *

"You want something big boy?" she asked, slightly agitated by his perfect timing. Blade smiled. 

"What?"

"You got a problem Blade? I'm not the best with big softies and their problems" She said. Her ribs were hurting again.

"I just wanted to say thank you for fixing that thing"

"What thing?!"

"The communicator thingy." Kilanath looked up in thought.

"Oh yeah. No problem. Anything else?"

"Whatever. I've got work tonight"

"And you are telling me this why?"

"Well. Whatever. Don't mess with my shit while I'm gone"

"Fine!" The anger roared in her mind. What an ass!

"Fine" And then he stomped down the stairs and flung himself over the railing. His long coat flailing like always. Kilanath slammed her door. Her ribs were throbbing now and it felt like something heavy was weighing down her chest. She stumbled to the bed and laid down on her back. It was hard to breath. Kilanath closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath but it wasn't working. The room was starting to go black and she desperately tried to speak.

"Whistler" It came out in a breathless whisper. She punched herself in the side and screamed: "WHISTLER!!!!" She coughed and something metallicy and warm bubbled up her throat. She recognized it. Blood. The world became a soundless, shadowed place. Whistler came into the room. The last thing she saw was something shiny and the image of Deacon with a big smile on his face.

Whispering voices seemed like people screaming inside her head and Kilanath's body felt as though it was weighed down. She looked around and well she wasn't weighed down but she was tied down, tied down to a medical bench thing. Whistler came into view with a smile.

"One minute you're fine and dandy and the next you're coughin' up blood and screamin' like a banshee" He laughed.

"Not funny Whistler. Can i have some water?" She asked. Whistler shuffled off to the kitchen. Blade moved closer.

"So.." Blade said. He undid the straps. Then he leaned up against the bench with his big arms crossed over his chest.

"So what? I'm blaming you" Whistler came back with a bottled water and Kilanath chugged down half of it.

"What!?" Blade said with a smile.

"You got me in a mess when you were yellin' at me. And I'm blaming you" She smiled like the devil himself.

"She's got a point Blade. With the condition shes in stress can make it worse. I think we might need some meds for her."

"Meds" Kilanath almost laughed.

(Kilanath's POV)

Medication equals serious damage. I couldn't face it all. I took a moment to try and comprehend all of it at once but a voice in my mind kept yelling 'run'. I hadn't realized that the whole time I was thinking, Blade and Whistler had been staring at me. That's when I noticed I had my hands clenched tight and hot tears in my demonicly angry looking eyes. I ran upstairs and changed. I grabbed my bag with some shit in it and my wallet full of cash. Then I went right back out and down the stairs. Blade was standing at the bottom and I pushed him out of my way. My bike was in the side garage so thats where I went next. I put on my helmet with shaky hands, I could feel the anger building energy in me. Keys in the ignition and I was off. With my helmet on my world was a reddish hue which I had taken a liking to since I had had it. I could see Blade yelling or something but i couldn't hear him with my helmet on. That made me smile.

Since I was technically running from all of my problems I decided to go to a familiar place. Taven's. Taven's was a great place for people to hang out and stuff. There is a bar and pretty much a club with couches in the corners. It's nice. The place was just outside of the city which meant that it was just down the road from Blade's place. That was the bad part. But either way it was a great place for me to see my friends and stuff. I pulled up in back and parked in my usual spot next to the back door. And as I took off my helmet I noticed two guys standing against the building. One was my height, 5'5 and really hot. His name was Drew. He and I had been friends forever even though he was 5 years older than me. I guess that meant he was 25 now. Damn. But he didnt look any different than the last time I had seen him which was only a few weeks ago. He was a little darker than myself which he joked about, he usually called me albino. Anyways he was columbian and he would have been super hot with his facial hair grown a bit but instead he shaved everyday and his face was as smooth as a baby's bottom. He had dark brown eyes and dark hair which he called "skater long" cause he was a skateboarder, snowboarder, you name it. Then there was his figure. He was perfect and ever since I had seen him naked I had called him my adonis and my kitten cause he reminded me of a kitten. He was adorable, cute, hot, sexy, and lovable and fuckable. He was everything. When I saw his eyes catch the sight of me I smiled and I admit I also blushed. He was good at that. We were close friends.

I walked up to him and I held out my arms to him. We hugged and like always I held on longer then he wanted to but this was a reunion hug so thats okay. I took in his scent and his aura. He always smelled good, it was just a natural thing, that and he liked to wear Georgio Armani. The best of the best if you ask me. Next to him was Taven himself. The bar owner. Back in the good days Taven and Drew and I would sit out back with drinks and the occasional smoke. I didn't smoke ever but Drew and Taven would have one if they were drinking and somene else was smoking. I had had a cigarette once in my life. I hated it and never wanted it again. I used to have a boyfriend who smoked, when I kissed him one night right after he had smoked, I puked in my mouth. That was the end of him. Yeah, Drew and I detached ourselves from each other and smiled at each other. I had missed those caring and beautiful eyes of his. I used to say they were like the night but he shot me down with his words " That romantic stuff was stupid" from then on I kept those things to myself. I hugged Taven too then went straight back to Drew.

"Damn it has been so long" I could feel tears in my eyes. No crying I told myself and poof they were gone.

"Yeah you stopped talking to me"

Taven handed me a cellphone. It was mine. I had lost it once upon a time. Like right after I had gotten seperated from Drew. I smiled.

"Ha thanks Taven. So drinks anyone?" They both nodded. Each one took one of my arms and in we went. We had a private room for us in the back of the club. I loved the room but in there were two glass cases in both of which were two dancers. Both were blondes and both were dancing happily. Taven dismissed them and a few minutes later they were serving us food. Taven always gave us food. We always had burgers and fries. This time it was of course burgers and fries and coke. I chowed down and Drew did too. Taven was my weird friend. He was a special kind of breed and well he never needed to eat. Taven smiled and Drew and I smiled too. We immediately started chattering. We caught up all the way until I had shown up. Nothing had really changed except me moving in with Blade. Drew seemed upset.

"Kiki you are always getting hurt and getting into trouble"

"I know." What else could i say?

"Taven how about those drinks" We both said, Drew and I.

"Yes of course what would you like?"

"The usual" Drew said.

"How about the usual, a vodka coke, five shots of jag, and.." Taven cut me off.

"And a partridge in a pear tree. You will have the first and the third but you are banned from vodka cokes my dear Kiki. You get drunk too easily."

"Thanks for the concern Taven but this is one of those nights" At this his face twisted in anger. He jumped out of his seat lightning fast and snatched my arm. He pushed all the bracelets out of the way and checked my wrists. Nothing. I stopped cutting but he never stopped believing I still did. Drew looked mad. I looked at him and winked. I think he finally caught on. Taven smiled.

"Well thats good." Taven disappeared out the door to get the drinks.

"So Kiki how are you?" Drew asked.

" I've been better" I said.

"Yes thats what you always say but we have an oath and you have a promise to Jayme". That name hurt. My heart felt broken and it was. It had been broken many times but now it hurt. It hurt like hell.

"I.. I know Kitten" I whispered.

"Kiki are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I just miss her a lot" Drew hugged me then and I knew he meant it. Usually it was a hug with him groping or something. This time no groping, this time a real hug.

"I miss her too Kiki its okay" He smoothed my hair and we pulled apart.

"How touching. Take your drinks" Taven said. I laughed and took three of the five shots, two were for the guys and I took my bacardi limon with pepsi. I liked mine strong. We all had seconds and thirds. The drinks disappearing as we talked the night away. I was drunk, Drew was drunk and horny as always and Taven was laughing like a lunatic. Drew and I went outside, he was more sober than me.

"Kiki lets go somewhere"

"My place?" I replyed with a smile. I almost stumbled.

"Sure."

"Alright here." I handed him my helmet.

"Nope I'm driving you are in no condition to drive" I laughed and just nodded. We got onto my croch rocket and I told him the directions.

As the moon was descending we arrived. It was maybe 1 or 2 in the morning. I snuck him into my room.

"Nice place" He said.

"Hey don't make fun, its free and fun"

"That makes sense"

"I'm drunk I never make sense."

I took off my jacket and my shirt and my pants. I stripped. I wasnt afraid to in front of him. He had already seen so who cared.

"Damn kiki you are still hot"

"Thanks" I said. "I need a shower. Wanna join me?" We had taken showers together before. He ripped his clothes off and practically ran into the bathroom after me. I guess that was a yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Why me?

Author: Hey thanx for enduring my fic so far here's the new chap!

* * *

"Thanks" I said. "I need a shower. Wanna join me?" We had taken showers together before. He ripped his clothes off and practically ran into the bathroom after me. I guess that was a yes.

* * *

The shower was a half shower and half bath so I had to have him help me step in I was so drunk. I turned on the water and let the warm water rain down on me. I wet down all of my hair and put my face under the water. With my eyes closed I relaxed and then I felt hands on my body. Wet warm hands on my hips. I quickly jerked my head up which kinda hurt and I opened my eyes. Drew was smiling and laughing. 

"Kitten" I taunted.

"You were swaying" He laughed.

"Oh really?" I took a step towards him and I stumbled. That made me look pretty dumb. He caught me and pulled me up. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. I looked him in the eye and tried to catch my breath. Drew laughed some more and he leaned in. I froze and the closer he got the hotter I felt. He stopped with a look of worry on his face. He leaned around me and I felt the water get warmer. He pulled me into his arms, mine were stuck between my chest and his, his big muscular arms around my shoulders.

"You always get cold" he laughed. I shivered in the warmth. It was the temperature change that made me shiver.

"Kiki are you okay?" I nodded with my head on his shoulder.

Then I felt better. Like the warm water had given me energy. So now was the time to have as much fun as I could. I pulled away and leaned out of the shower, I grabbed my shampoo, loufa, and shower gel off the sink. Back in the shower I set everything on the side of the bath. I put my arms around his neck and bit him teasingly near his jugular (on his neck). Drew made a low moan. I laughed and then soaped up my loufa with my funny shower gel, I turned around so my back was to him and I started rubbing the suddy loufa all over myself. I was actually cleaning, I wasn't trying to be seductive. You can't be seductive when you reek of alcohol and B.O. His hands covered mine and now it had turned into a seduction thing. I laughed and moved his hands to my back.

"Can you wash my back Kitten?"

"Sure" He laughed. As he finished my back he moved the loufa around me and held his hands on my stomach.

Drew turned me around and pushed me against the wall. He pinned my arms at eye level and leaned in again, this time he bit my neck and I tried to push him off. He was a lot stronger than me and we had established this as a fun game. He slammed my hands back against the wall and pressed his body to mine. I could feel just how much fun he was having. I laughed and smiled evilly at him. He moved my hands above my head and pinned them with one hand. His free hand trailed down my cheek, he brought me to face him and he put his soft lips on mine. Now it was my turn. We let our tongues clash and play then I jerked my head away. He smiled.

"You wont have your way" Drew laughed and a little more forcefully he put his lips on mine. I tried to move my head to the side and he just jerked my face back to his. This was getting good. He moved to my neck and started nibbling. My body shivered. He moved his free hand down my arm and to my side then over my stomach. I was having trouble breathing all of a sudden and I was really tired. I slumped against him and past out.

I was up a few minutes later. The water was off but we were both still in the shower. Drew had found my towels and had put one on and thrown one around me. He was kneeling next to me.

"Are you okay?" He was kinda worried I guess.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I guess I drank too much." I had him pick me up and help me to bed.

My big black and red bed that was extremely soft and comfortable. He tucked me in and I pulled him in behind me. He lined his body with mine and I pulled his arm so it was around my stomach. We pulled the blankets over us and fell asleep.

I had a weird and almost disturbing dream. I was wearing a long white tight bodied gown that flaired out at the waist. I dont know where I was but the place looked familiar. It was a chunk of woods in the summer time, it felt as thogh I was actually there. I could feel a warm breeze on my skin, the sun shining on me, I could hear the birds and feel the ground beneath me. I saw Deacon. He was dressed identically and he looked human for almost a second until the sun caught his pale pallored skin. Drew was there too. He was wearing all black. I walked to him and he smiled. When I reached out to him I saw I was wearing all black now. This is why it was weird. "Drew" I whispered.

I woke up to Drew hovering over me, he was shaking me.

"What" I said.

"You were mumbling and twitching. Just like the good old days huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah" I smiled and I climbed out of bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Now where were we?" He smiled and kissed me. I heard someone clear their throat. Drew dived under the covers and I jumped up with the sheet around me.

"Kilanath?" Blade questioned.

"What?"

"Who is this?" He walked over and ripped the blanket off Drew. He had managed to get pants on underneath. That was good.

"A friend and Blade my 'dear' friend calm down" I walked up to him and hugged him.

"I just came to tell you Whistler and I are going out"

"How touching" I said. I am the queen of sarcasm.

"Haha funny. We will be out all day most likely. Remember the rules and stay out of trouble" He patted my head and dropped a key in my hand. A key to a storage block where I had my own storage.

"Um okay. See ya later" After that Blade left.

"Who was that?" Drew asked.

"He saved my life and this is his hideout. They are friends and they let me dwell here free of charge"

"Ha okay"

"So Kitten now that we are for sure alone what do you wanna do?"

Drew smiled. "I am kinda hungry"

"Taven's?" I asked.

"Nah I don't feel like going anywhere"

"Thats cool I have food" I motioned for him to follow. I tied the sheet up a little so it stayed on looking like a dress. Drew and I went downstairs to the kitchen.

In the fridge I found pizza and my own stash of pop. Drew peered into the fridge from behind me.

"Damn thats what I call a stash"

"What? Oh my alcohol?"

"Yeah"

"Well I gotta have a stash in case I need it." I smiled. Drew and I ate the leftover pizza and wiped out the stash of pop. Then we retreated back to my room.

I dropped the sheet and laid back in bed, Drew followed. My phone killed the comforting silence. I jumped out of bed and dug through the piles of clothes and pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket. The ringtone that was playing was "Adrenaline" by Gavin rossdale which meant someone was calling.

"Hello?"

"Morning Kiki!" Shouted the voice on the other side. "Wanna open up for me?"

"No" I said.

"Aw come on I came all this way for you sweetie. Open up" I walked over to my desk and pulled out a gun. I checked it, loaded it, then put on my pants and bra. Yes I went commando.

"Kiki what the fuck?!" Drew said from the bed.

"Stay here and don't move." I went out and down the stairs. I had closed the door behind me. I went down to the main door and opened it. There standing with a black rose was not who I had expected.


	7. Chapter 7

Why me?

Previously:

"Stay here and don't move." I went out and down the stairs. I had closed the door behind me. I went down to the main door and opened it. There standing with a black rose was not who I had expected.

* * *

In a way I had expected it but not like this. It was Taven. He knew I loved black roses and well it was like the key to the heart I once had. But what bothered me in my gut about this was how did Taven know where I was? 

"Hello Taven" I said calmly.

"My my Kiki. You answering the door like this excites me but please it is not lady-like" He smiled.

"Well yeah. I was kinda caught off guard" I smiled. He handed me the rose. It smelled like Georgio Armani, amazing cologne that I loved on guys.

We went straight to the kitchen and sat down. I laid the rose on the table next to my gun.

"So what brings you here Taven? I don't remember giving you my address" I leaned back in my chair.

"Kiki. I always know where you are." He roared with laughter "But I must tell you that though Ive managed to outrun Deacon I still keep an eye on him"

"And?" I asked.

"He's a liar for one that or he cant count. He said three days and its been two and he is still not ready"

"Ready for what?"

"Oh yes Mr. I am God is trying to do something stupid. He is trying to find a way to become all mighty powerful leader of the vampires and his little test subjects are just the beginning".

"Tests?"

"Yes he is trying to make a new breed of vampire after he is successful he will combine it with his DNA and make himself a hybrid"

"Shit"

"Damn straight Kiki"

"And what are we supposed to do about it?"

"He wants you...in such a way that I do not understand. He needs you I guess you could say"

"I don't know Taven he's confused the hell out of me since I ran off last"

"Kiki I thought you were done letting him use you"

"Hey I was trying to get my revenge"

"And yet you do not have it yet and all you've achieved is more pain and suffering" That pissed me off. I slammed my fist hard on the table. Taven didnt even flinch.

"I WILL ALWAYS SUFFER AND THERE WILL ALWAYS BE PAIN! BUT I'LL DO WHAT IT TAKES TO GET MY REVENGE!"

"And what about Jayme?" He asked. That name again. My chest ached and I felt tears.

"I don't know Taven. I want to see her so bad. I'd give anything to see her again, I want to feel her arms around me again and hear her voice. I just.." I looked towards the window.

"Just what Kiki?" Taven stood up and put his arms around me. I struggled but he didnt let go, I gave up and let him hold me. I just didn't want him to see me cry. You know Kiki who used to be hard as a rock until I lost..her.

"I just can't take it anymore. I just wanna die" I felt it then, felt my body turn cold and my heart sank lower into my pit of a soul.

Taven grabbed my shoulders hard and turned me around towards the stairs. Drew was coming down the stairs. He leaned his head against mine and whispered to me.

"You wanna tell him that" He said seething with what I thought was anger. "You said you would give anything to see Jayme again. Would you give up your war of revenge?" How would I answer that. See my friend or avenge the death of another. Yes I had lost one of my friends.

It was before I'd met Deacon and his goons. Before everything. I used to be happy. I had a rough life but I still was happy. I was in school. Life was decent. One day while I was at school we had a lock down. Apparently someone had shown up with a gun and we had to stay in our rooms. I was totally zoned out and I thought it was just a drill. But when the cold steel end of a gun was pressed to my forehead I became a believer. The cops got there and disarmed him but the mark was left on me already. This guy was one of Deacon's men. Later that night I was supposed to meet Annika at my place. She had my spare key. When I got there the house was dark and almost empty. I went to the living room and found Deacon cradling her in his arms. He smiled at me and she was crying. Between the sobs were cries barely audible asking for him not to kill her. He did kill her, and then he kidnapped me. That was the night my life changed. Everything I had worked so hard for was smashed into bits.

"Kiki?" Drew asked. Drew was standing by me now and Taven was in his chair again. I threw myself on him crying.

"I want to see her again! I miss her so much it hurts!" He held me then and i let myself cry.

I let the anger and sorrow and pain leak away through my tears. He was probably sick of me doing this, I was too. I was sick of myself getting like this. Now was the time to change it all. Revenge or not. This is my life and my game. My rules apply and with the rules come the consequences for breaking them. Deacon had taken a life and twisted another. His penalty was death.


	8. Chapter 8

Why me?

Author: sorry about the last chapter being short. i know its weird but please read. i hope you like it. i need reviews or else i cant continue.

Previously:

"Kiki?" Drew asked. Drew was standing by me now and Taven was in his chair again. I threw myself on Drew crying.

"I want to see her again! I miss her so much it hurts!" He held me then and I let myself cry.

I let the anger and sorrow and pain leak away through my tears. He was probably sick of me doing this, I was too. I was sick of myself getting like this. Now was the time to change it all. Revenge or not. This is my life and my game. My rules apply and with the rules come the consequences for breaking them. Deacon had taken a life and twisted another. His penalty was death.

* * *

"Taven. I think we need to have a meeting." I had finally calmed down after nearly an hour of Drew holding me. 

"Yes dear Kiki, right away. I have arranged transportation"

"Good. And hey we are gonna need a party"

"A party?" Drew asked.

"But of course Kiki. This occasion calls for a celebration" Taven went out to the car. I went upstairs to change.

I picked out a more skater outfit. Drew had had me redo my wardrobe once upon a time. I wore a black girls t-shirt that said major attitude, a pair of tight flare jeans and my awesome black DVS's with a red DVS symbol. And my volcom jean jacket. I put on a black fall-out-boy styled hat and applied my usual makeup. Black eyeliner, dark eye shadow and lip gloss. I was always pale and now I just didnt care. So blush was a waste. Drew smiled at my outfit. I knew that meant he agreed with how I dressed. We went out to the car and jumped in back together.

In the car I sat up front with Taven and made Drew ride solo in back. He didnt mind. But he kept asking questions.

"Why a party Kiki?" He asked.

"Cause we are celebrating the beginning of a great battle" I answered and smiled.

"Battle?"

"Yes. Deacon is gonna try something and I am not gonna let him dominate without a fight. And I will not lose"

"Or so we hope" Taven added. You can count on him to be negative.

"Oh and how do we celebrate something that I have no idea about" He had the angry tone in his voice. That was not something I tolerated. I whipped around to face him and gripped the leather sits tight with white knuckles.

"Listen up Kitten." I seethed. "I have been in this for as long as I can remember and I'm sorry you do not understand. The easiest way to put it is vampires exist and I am gonna kick all of their sorry asses back into hell!" I said. The look on his face told me he finally understood.

"So that's why. I didnt believe Taven's stories about what had happened to you. I'm sorry Kiki" This shocked me. He had never actually apologized on his own, at least not for getting mad.

"Well Kitten there's a lot to know but I can't explain in the hour of party time. We are gonna drink and dance and have a good time. You are gonna spend quality time with me and Taven" I smiled.

Drew nodded and smiled too. I turned back around. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Taven was watching me and when I felt it I knew why. I was on the verge of crying. My past was a very dark thing and well life was not how I wanted it to be. I was weak as hell but I pretended to be tough, and I hated every minute of life because of it. But you gotta live and I had everyone to live for.

* * *

The bar was packed with hot guys and well obviously there were girls there. Most of the guys lounged around drinking while the girls took up the dance floor. As soon as I walked in I saw some of my old friends. I ran to them and we met half way. Rachel or Slacker as we called her almost cried but well she had been drinking, we hugged for a moment. Ben, Serenity, my ex from long ago Corey, and Matt were all there too. I had all of us move to a better spot supplied by Taven himself. We lounged a little and drank. Drew watched as I slammed a vodka coke and 6 shots of a few different drinks. I was pleasantly buzzed. He watched me carefully but was enjoying himself too. The girls and I hit the floor. The previous floor hoggers had split and we took up the floor. The guys dropped their drinks and came to watch us, all of them crowding the floor. Some guys even took turns joining in. I spent some time with a few hotties. The music was upbeat and alive. My body tingled with adrenaline and well I was drunk but still alert somewhat. We stopped and went back to our seats earning moans and cries not to stop from the guys. Drew looked at me in a way I recognized as a little jealous.

"Having fun little alkie?" He asked.

"Im not an alkie but yes I am having fun" I smiled then took a sip of a weaker version of a vodka coke.

"Right" He smiled.

"I would have even more fun if you would dance with me"

He had a look of shock. I replied "But if you dont want to I can always find someone else I suppose" and I made a pouty face. He quickly jumped up and pulled me to the floor.

Thats exactly what I wanted. Me and him even attempted to salsa. We did good for a pair of buzzed people. Serenity joined me and him. Me and her had stripped off our heavier clothing and now had our shirts, pants, and shoes of course. We had a dancing battle which Drew I think loved cause me and Serenity attacked each others' bodies with moves of a talented dancer. We then retreated back to our seats again and he followed. A few guys dropped by to say goodbye as they left. It was reaching the wee hours of midnight and 1 but the bar was slowly losing population. I leaned on Drew on one of the couches and he had an arm around my shoulders both of us had drinks. He was okay but i was actually trying to get wasted. I wanted to get away form it all and this was my way out. My friends started to leave too.

"Hey sweetz I'm gonna leave as soon as my ride gets here" Corey said.

"Sure" I smiled. I had missed him. We were together almost four years and because of me it all went down the drain.

"Ah thats my ride." He said as a girl popped into the bar. Coincidence?

The girl stood by him and they hugged. "Bye Kiki" He waved on his way out. Thye had a hand in the ass pocket of each others pants.

I groaned and leaned into Drew a little harder. "Its okay babe" He whispered. I wish he had been right but I wasnt okay. I was gonna break down again.

Taven moved next to me and took my drink. I growled at him and he laughed. Never take a drink away from a silently raging girl who had just seen her ex love walk away with someone who was more beautiful and better looking. Drew, Taven, Serenity and I all began chattering away.

"Remember when I got really drunk and me and you almost kissed?" Serenity laughed and took a sip of a drink. I blushed hardcore.

"You never told me anything about that" Drew was interested.

"Actually" Serenity continued and smiled at me " We.." I leapt on top of her laughing.

"Be quiet you" I said laughing.

We both giggled and laughed and well didnt relaize that I was laying on top of her with her legs around me. I was drunk...that was my excuse. Drew's eyes widened as he noticed how close our faces were. Close enough that my breath warmed her cheeks. She pushed herself up and quick kissed me.

"Friends forever" She said.

"Friends forever" I agreed. She kissed me again only this time well we went all out.

You learn that drinking will make you do crazy things. We didnt do much else except kiss and rub our bodies on each other. It was weird but hell I was drunk and an experience is and experience. Drew was on edge and Taven licked his lips. When we stopped Drew jumped me. We kissed and rubbed and this time I had my legs around him. We practiced what we wanted to do and laughed. Alcohol can make you happy, sad, mad, and even horny as all hell. With our clothes still on we could do nothing else. This was a great night for all of us. Then we all decided to sleep at Taven's and that was a mistake. There are somethings you just dont want to know about your friends.


End file.
